


Holidays of Sisterhood

by DraceDomino



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Incest, Light Angst, Romance, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: A short, simple, sweet look across the seasons as two sisters realize just what they mean to one another.





	Holidays of Sisterhood

Holidays of Sisterhood  
-by Drace Domino

Every year, the ceremony was the same. The Arendelle Day of Remembrance was a somber affair - one filled with slow proceedings and quiet reflection, remembering the lost king and queen as well as everyone that ever served the country over the many long years. It was a day where the people of Arendelle paid quiet homage to the ones that came before and then enjoyed long evenings with their family - appreciating what they had for as long as they had it.

And thus far, this year’s ceremony was the same as the others. A speech made by Queen Elsa, a small recognition reading by Princess Anna, and then a kingdom-funded feast where the guards travelled door-to-door throughout the land, providing a warm meal to every family in thanks to those that weren’t there to provide. A sad day, to be sure, but a proud one. This year in particular, as it was the first Arendelle Day of Remembrance since Queen Elsa fully came out of her shell...and the first one since the two sisters had finally been reunited.

By the time evening came, the castle was nearly empty. The servants had been sent home to spend time with their families and the guard staff was left at a minimum, while most of them were busy patrolling the streets and making good on the kingdom’s pledge to provide an evening feast. It made sure that the halls of the castle were even darker and more quiet than usual, and it made Anna’s feet travel with a slight echo as she made her way through the grand dining room and deeper towards the throne.

Through the darkness and the still of the evening, Anna made her way at last to her destination, and soon stood in the doorway to the throne room with the massive hall stretched out before her. The towering pillars, the beautiful stained glass, the dual thrones that sat at the very head - thrones once occupied by her mother and father. And standing before the thrones in the same spot petitioners would come to Arendelle’s royalty for aide was none other than the current queen, Anna’s own beloved sister. Silent. Stoic. Likely not even realizing that she was being watched, Elsa stood watching the two thrones as they faded deeper into darkness, ushered by the dwindling light that struggled more and more to creep through the stained glass windows. Lost in quiet reflection, Queen Elsa merely stood and watched, ever-oblivious of the feather-soft footsteps that were making their way closer and closer upon her.

She didn’t realize that her sister was behind her until the warms of the younger woman closed around her, pulling the blonde into a tight, intimate grasp that only a loving sister could offer. Anna’s eyes remained closed, refusing to stare too long at the vacant thrones, but when Elsa finally spoke up she locked her arms a little tighter in response.

“Always a rough day, isn’t it?” Elsa finally offered, her voice cracking slightly from the weight of the moment. She let a hand drift up to rest against the forearm of her little sister, and wasn’t shy about leaning into the embrace. She had already learned her lesson about refusing the love and comfort that came with family. “Thinking about them...thinking about all the years we missed.”

“It is.” Anna was usually the voice of sunshine and cheer, but that evening it was more difficult than usual. She forced an emotional gulp down before releasing the tension in her hug somewhat, eventually moving to keep her arms looped about the older girl’s waist. It was a chaste contact, as pure as any sister would grant another, and Anna peeked over the taller girl’s shoulder to study the thrones before them. “But this year isn’t so bad. It...it was way worse last year. And the one before that. And...and the…” Her voice trailed off, solemnly. “You get the idea.”

Elsa did indeed. If there was anything that could sting more than the sight of their parents’ empty thrones, it was the knowledge that every year since then...little Anna had been forced to endure it alone. Elsa would arrive at the ceremony, make her speech as quickly as possible, and then practically flee to her quarters before her powers were inadvertently exposed. Every year it broke her heart to do so, but she was lost deep in the belief that she was protecting Anna by doing so. The older of the two sisters took a slow, pained breath before gently pivoting within Anna’s grasp, and her arms moved to smoothly pull her close into a hug of sisterly affection.

“I’ll never forgive myself for it…” She whispered, and likely would have been corrected by her little sister were Anna not overtaken with a surge of emotion all her own. There was merely a tiny sob that she ushered while burying her face to Elsa’s chest, eyes shutting tight as her hands locked to the queen’s back. In the dark and the quiet of the throne room, Anna wasn’t prepared for anger. Or forgiveness. Or for anything other than the simple, deep desire she had for so many years past - a desire to bury herself against her sister’s embrace and cry. And all Elsa could do with a sting in her chest and the weight of guilt resting on her shoulders was hold Anna as fiercely as she could and make a simple whisper of loyal determination. “You’ll never have another of these nights alone again, Anna. Never.”

And she never did.

***

The Arendelle Apple Days was one of the most fun dates on the calendar! With the town flooded with the aroma of baked goods and the nearby orchards in full, beautiful red bloom, it just seemed to put everyone in a good mood! Far distant from the mournful day that took place months ago, the sun was shining high above and a warm, joyful breeze seemed to cross the entire kingdom. There was apple bobbing, a big goofy apple-themed parade, more pies than anyone could gobble in an entire month, and the absolute best thing about it? The royalty didn’t have to do a thing! There were no big speeches, no ceremonies, no functions, galas, or courts to be held! For that one beautiful holiday on the Arendelle calendar the princess and the queen were free from responsibility - and they were celebrating it by running up the steepest hill Anna could find.

“Hah...hah...j-just wait until you see the view, Elsa!” Anna giggled, her hand locked within her sister’s own as the two did their best to charge up the steep incline. “You can see the whole kingdom from up here, and when the sunset hits the castle it’s just...it’s sooooo wonderful!”

“At...at this rate, I’m going to be too out of breath to enjoy it!” The queen was doing her best - even wearing what the royal tailor considered “hiking gear,” with a pair of fashionable leather pants and calf-high boots without a heel. Her grip remained firm in Anna’s own but her feet were certainly lagging behind, her magical powers providing her no benefit compared to Anna’s boundless enthusiasm. “Can’t...can’t I just make an ice slide for us to ride up?!”

“Noooo, no no, that’s cheating!” Anna giggled, and used her free hand to point towards the top of the hill. “C’mon, we’re almost there. You can do it! Heck, I’ve already done it twice today!”

“Twice?! Anna, why in the world were you up here already twice today?!”

Anna merely coyly giggled, but utterly refused to respond. Elsa had to make it to the top of the hill before she had an answer to her question, and it was worth the wait. Sitting there waiting for them was a beautiful spread - a picnic basket with a long checkered blanket, covered dishes with all the various apple baked goods from the festival in town, and a telescope - perfect for late night stargazing from the best view in Arendelle. When they made their way to the top Anna suddenly spun around, gesturing to the spread and rocking back and forth on her heels, excitement shining in her eyes the entire time.

“See? It’s for you! Well, for us. We can see the whole festival from here, and even use the telescope to watch the parade!” Unable to resist, she snatched her sister’s hand and pulled her towards the center, only barely able to hide her bubbling delight. “I know you’re still not really comfortable with crowds, so I thought this was a way you could still enjoy it. Just the two of us!”

Elsa, stumbling forward on weak knees and sore legs after the long walk, was nearly speechless. Everything spread before her was a celebration of the Arendelle Apple Days festival, from the food to the fact that they could witness the whole thing from relative privacy. It was the perfect way for a former recluse like the queen to participate...all while sharing only the company of the one person in the world she had boundless affection for. With tears in her eyes Elsa scooped her little sister into her arms, giving a big, joyful hug that was so strong it lifted Anna from her heels.

“Haaaa! I guess you like it?” Anna giggled, her hands pressing to Elsa’s shoulders by the time she was pressed to her feet once more. Their foreheads dipped close to the point of gently bumping, and both sisters stood there for a long moment with eyes closed and smiles pleasantly   
painted on their faces. Anna didn’t press for an answer to her question - judging by the chilly tears on Elsa’s cheeks and the firm embrace around her waist, it was obvious enough to guess.

“You’re...the sweetest, best, most wonderful sister, Anna…” The Queen of Arendelle let the words drip from her lips, voice breaking with emotion despite her attempts to keep powering through. Her arms tightened and their heads drifted even closer, and as Elsa pressed a sisterly kiss to Anna’s cheek, she could just faintly feel that the corners of their lips connected. A soft brush. Innocent, but intimate. The touch of their lips continued as Elsa’s arms tightened further, and she ushered a soft whisper to the trembling cheek of her little sister. “I’ll never...ever forget how...how good you make me feel…”

And she never did.

***

Winter was no worry to Anna these days - she was used to the cold by now, and the joy of the holidays always more than made up for a little bit of a chill. The day after Christmas, the young woman was up early, rising long before her sister so she could tackle the task of making her breakfast in bed. Or at least...heading downstairs early and speaking with the chef so she could be the one to bring it to the queen. With careful motions Anna carried a tray filled with all of Elsa’s breakfast favorites, creeping into the bedchamber and advancing upon the dozing queen.

Elsa was right there as expected, sleeping face-down with her cheek to the pillow and one arm dangling off the edge of the mattress. Her blonde hair was unbraided and left in a long mess, and judging from where the sheets rested across her back it was clear she was sleeping naked. Anna held her breath for that extra level of stealth as she gently placed the food tray on the nearby nightstand, and then gently leaned forward, inching closer and closer to her bare, sleeping sister.

And then, without a trace of hesitation and with an excited giggle rising from her throat, dove right on top of her.

“Good morning, Elsaaaaaa!” Anna laughed, leaping from above and crashing atop the other girl. With the sheets trapped between them, Anna spun her hands downward, wrapping them around her big sister’s waist and trying to flip her over. It only managed to tangle the blonde further in the sheets, and by the time the panicked woman was somewhat aware of her surroundings she only had a single bare arm free - the other was bundled against her body within the blanket, wrapped up like a cocoon. Anna, shamelessly happy and ignoring her sister’s plight, straddled Elsa’s waist as she dipped her head forward. “I missed youuuuuu!”

“Anna, wha--I missed you, t--mmph!” Elsa was barely awake for ten seconds before her sister’s mouth was on her own, and she gave a tiny gasp of melting delight as the impact came. Her panicked early-morning struggle faded away, and that bare, exposed arm moved up to wrap around the back of the younger girl above her. The kiss between the two was far from chaste - the kiss of a lover to another in the early morning, and Elsa’s eyes drifted closed once more as she felt the heat of her sister above her. Even through the blanket, their embrace was intimate and loving, and when their lips finally parted the queen was sporting a heavy blush as she murmured. “Y...You’re never this awake in the morning.”

“I never had a reason to be before yesterday.” Came the giggling response, and Anna affectionately drifted the side of her nose across Elsa’s own. The girl was practically oozing enthusiasm and passion, warmth and happiness bubbling over with nearly every breath. She had every reason to be happy, after all. Last night she lost her virginity to the person she loved most in all the world. “What do you want to do today? The royal holiday stretches through the whole week, so nobody’s going to need us for days and days and days! We could head into town in disguise, we could go on a hike to where your ice castle used to be, we cou-”

It was Elsa’s turn to do the silencing, and she did so by sliding her thumb fondly across her sister’s lips. The rest of her fingers cradled Anna’s chin as she did so, and once the younger sister stopped her excited rambling it afforded Elsa a chance to admire her. Laying flat on her back, she gazed up at Anna with a love and a passion that couldn’t be denied...even if the full weight of their connection had only been realized the night previous.

Two sisters finally colliding in an affection that had been building for years. What a lovely Christmas gift it was.

“Let’s take the rest of our holiday one day at a time.” Elsa mused, a brow lifting as she continued to slide her thumb back and forth, drifting it from one corner of Anna’s lips to the next. The fact that Anna kept pursing her lips to give it a kiss made it all the more enjoyable a game. “But for today? I think staying right here would suit me just fine.”

“Right here? Like in the bedchamber?” Anna’s nose scrunched up, and she even lifted herself to her knees while bracing her hands on her hips. Her eyes darted from side to side as if she didn’t see the appeal, sensing that Elsa was seeing something she wasn’t. “What the heck are we going to do all day in heeeehehehehehehee!”

Judging by the wringing of her mischievous hands and the giggling that came so loud and fast that it was a miracle she didn’t hyperventilate, Anna caught on pretty quickly. Elsa merely kept her brow lifted as she wore a smug, satisfied smile. She didn’t say as much, but her expression offered a simple question easily enough: inquiring with but a suggestive glance if her younger sister wished to continue exploring the bedroom with her.

“Ohh, it sounds like the best idea ever!” The younger woman’s hands lunged forward, grasping Elsa at the shoulders - one wrapped in a sheet and the other bare. She pulled her up into a sitting position and latched her arms around her with fierce tightness, squeezing for all she was worth as she nuzzled her head against her sister’s own. “I love you so much, Elsa…”

“I love you, too.” Came the tiny, whispered response as Elsa moved her forehead back and forth, closing her eyes and drawing in a long, deep breath of her sister’s scent. “Just...just thinking about last night, about what happened, and seeing you right here in the morning, it…”

The queen stiffened up as she collected herself, and wrapped her free arm around her little sister’s waist. Cuddling close, she basked in the warmth Anna provided and savored every last breath in her presence, just as she was still savoring the warmth they left in the bed, the scent of their passion in the air, and the faint taste of her little sister’s kiss still on her lips. Everything about the past two nights was a treasure to the elder sister. One that she wasn’t truly sure if she was deserving of...but one she’d be a madwoman to turn down. With her emotions raw and her heart racing, Queen Elsa kissed again at Anna’s lips - once for each of the corners, and then a third, chaste smooch at the center. From there, she worked her hand into one of Anna’s own and started to tug her off of her lap.

“Let’s have a shower, and then enjoy the breakfast you brought.” Elsa beamed, her heart absolutely racing at the prospect of what her morning would entail. “And then, this afternoon…” She offered a coy look, one that was suggestive enough to make Anna blush. “We’ll see just how much you like cold fingers on your back.”

“Well, considering I liked everywhere else they went yesterday…” Anna couldn’t resist to giggle along with her sister as they stepped to the floor, and she even went so far as smoothing her hands up and helping Elsa from the sheets. As they stood at the edge of the bed, basking in the morning light of the day after Christmas, Anna couldn’t help but to steal yet another kiss against her sister’s cheek. Her eyes lightly closed, her voice soft and sweet, she gave the queen a faint, affectionate whisper filled with every ounce of her love.

“Thank you for last night, Elsa.” The words quivered out, blended of equal parts emotion and desire. “We’ve spent too much time in different bedrooms.”

“You don’t have to worry about that anymore.” Elsa’s response came swift, and without a trace of hesitation. “We’ll never sleep in separate beds ever again.”

And they never did.

The End.


End file.
